Always Together
by Kotori Yui
Summary: Valentine's fic x3 ! Ren wants to do a very embarrassing thing, however Masato is totally against it. Can Ren convince him?


**Hi minna~ =) **

**So this is my Valentine's fic and it was supposed to be published February 14 but I've been feeling really sad lately so I could only finish it now ~~ I don't even know why the hell could I write all this stuff with all the sadness I feel u_u **

**Anyway ignore me and my sadness, and about the fic… I wanted to write about a needy and totally tsundere Masanyan I hope I had achieve this at least xD then I wrote very embarrassing and hot stuff, though the end is kinda rushed but I'm so tired already that I just want to go to bed and sleep xD I was writing and thinking "bed~bed" XD haha okay so enjoy as much as you can and tell me what you think =') thank you.**

**PS:. Fic not beta'ed, so I'm sorry in advance for all the mistakes =')**

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Always together~<strong>

* * *

><p>"HUH? NO!" Masato shouted annoyed but mainly embarrassed at Ren's request. How could that stupid blond be asking such an embarrassing and completely depraved thing? He had to be crazy if he thought that Masato would accept such a request.<p>

"Hum, why not Masa? Né wouldn't it be good?" Ren asked approaching the blue haired male from behind wrapping his waist with both his arms, leaning his mouth to one of his ears and whispering seductively "You will love it, I can assure you…" His explanation was followed by a small soft bite in Masato's earlobe, making him gasp with the sudden action. Ren grinned with his lover's reaction and whispered one more time "It's my birthday and valentine day, so let me do it as I want for once…"

The blond began to move his hands slowly from Masato's slender firm waist to his chest, his fingertips massaging his small nipples through his clothes. His mouth kissed the blue haired male's neck softly, yet it wasn't enough for Ren only feeling Masato softly, he wanted to feel him passionately more and more and more, and in every passing day that strong will to feel him was only more increased. So the blond opened his mouth sucking on Masato's pale skin roughly, while one of his hands slid inside the blue haired teen's dark blue sweater to his small erected nipple squeezing and massaging it languidly, roughly, softly through his thin white shirt; making Masato tremble wildly and shut tightly his eyes with the arousing and addictive actions.

"D-Damn it you cocky bastard… don't you-aah-do that all the time?" Masato asked gasping feeling Jinguji's mouth and fingertips possessing his body slowly and intensely.

"Eh… really?" Ren asked panting, releasing the blue haired teen's neck and continuing "But you always want it so much Masa." The blond whispered behind Masato's ear while the blue haired teen was ready to argue back, however the blond's action exchanged his complaints for small moans. Ren's tongue licked Masato's neck from top to bottom, finally sucking on his skin hungrily as his hands kept working on Masato's erected nipples through his clothes.

"Aah-you idiot, w-who wants what so much?" Masato moaned trying to resist the tempting feeling of Ren's fingertips teasing his nipples, just like his mouth was doing with his neck.

"Eh am I wrong Masa? But you're always so needy telling me 'hurry up, hurry up' and calling my name with your erotic voice and expression… Don't break my heart." Ren bemoaned as his fingers pinched both Masato's nipples pulling them roughly forwards and squeezing them strongly between his fingertips, pressing them then backwards with his nails and massaging around the abused spot softly to finish his vicious torture, ready to repeat the same thing over and over again.

Masato leaned forward, supporting his hands on the small desk of their room moaning and whimpering with the pleasurable sensations that ran through his whole body making him vibrate in ecstasy. However much more than feeling so intensely all Ren's actions, Masato was afraid of his own body and reactions. Just by being teased on his nipples, through his clothes, Masato was near to reach his climax, which was totally frustrating, yet he couldn't help it; he just desired his lover so much that only that simple fact by itself was enough to weakening him until such a state.

"What's happening Masa? Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" Ren asked trying to tease his desperate lover even more. It was stronger than him, since he loved to see Masato's ruddy face and since he loved to feel the blue haired teen on the verge of exploding with so much desire, completely desperate for him.

Masato only moaned unable to utter a single word. Jinguji Ren was a stupid bastard whenever he teased him, he really didn't know how and why he had fallen so hard for him yet he loved and wanted him so much that he couldn't put it into words.

Ren smirked and leaned his body over the blue haired male's back, his awakened erection brushing against Masato's sweet hole through their jeans, creating a vicious and tempting friction for the blue haired teen who widened his eyes with the sudden action and tried to control his voice as much as he could, yet in vain since Ren kept rubbing his hard on up and down, pressing it even harder against Masato's ass.

"Then Masa, should I stop?" Ren whispered in Masato's ear causing an intense shiver through his body.

"S-Aah-Shut up you idiot! J-Just do -anh- whatever you want to." Masato said panting, completely embarrassed with his own words. However he couldn't help it, right now he was so desperate to feel Ren loving him as he had done already so many times that he didn't care about anything else anymore; not even his crazy and embarrassing request.

The blond grinned and pulled the blue haired male closer to himself, whispering "Then Masa let's go, I will show you how much you love me."

* * *

><p>"Aaah~ I… I don't know whe -aah- where's the fun in d-doing it this way." Masato moaned trying to resist to all the new and intense sensations that ran through his whole body like electric shocks, forcing him to shiver and groan more and more. The blue haired male couldn't understand why he was feeling so hot; how could he feel so aroused because of such an embarrassing thing? Even though he didn't like this depraved idea of his lover at all, he couldn't help but look at the large mirror in front of them, where he could see very well how much his body loved to feel Ren's.<p>

"Hum what do you mean Masa? How can you say that when you can see how much you want me inside of you? Just look… Look at the mirror carefully and see by yourself how your sweet asshole is absorbing me…" Ren said boldly provoking his ashamed lover, who closed his dark blue eyes tightly to resist to such a temptation. However the blond didn't give up and continued provoking him with his lustful words "You're even moving your hips on your own. So shameless Masa."

"Nnh- t-that's not true…" Masato gasped at such embarrassing words. Although he had denied, he knew how much he desired Ren right now and how much his body was reacting to him.

Ren smirked and stretched his arm out, grabbing Masato's chin and forcing him to look at the mirror saying "Is that so? Then who's helping you to move your own body Masa? Because I'm just sitting here on the bed too quiet, enjoying your beautiful back with my mouth and hands, while you move your hips by yourself."

Masato's dark blue eyes were looking carefully at the mirror, seeing his own body moving on its own absorbing and tightening Ren's hard erection inside himself very slowly, creating an intense pleasure on his entire being. He was so horny as he had never been before. Seeing Ren slid in and out of him was so arousing, that made him groan intensely and move his own hips faster, feeling his lover deeper and deeper inside him. However it wasn't enough, he needed more; his body needed more from Ren. It was burning; all the places where Ren's hands and lips touched him were burning and asking for more of that warm, wild and tender touch, caress and kiss that Masato loved and wanted to feel with all his heart. The blue haired male swallowed hard, his half closed eyes had an intense glow full of lust looking intensely at Ren's hands touching all his body and yearning to feel them over his own horny member that was twitching in the most painful pleasure he had ever felt.

"R-Ren…" Masato muttered in a low tone of voice and Ren only smirked with his lover's reaction, continuing kissing and marking all his pale back with deep kiss marks here and there, making the blue haired male shiver in every single new kiss mark.

"Yes Masa?" He asked to tease him; he wanted to listen to those deep words from Masato's mouth. He wanted to know how much Masato needed him.

"H – Aanh- Hurry… up." Masato demanded feeling desperate to feel Ren more and more.

"Hum… Why? Aren't you enjoying feeling me possessing you very slowly Masa?" Ren asked smirking.

"Nnnh- S-Shut up and hurry up… Aah- hurry up… hurry up Ren… I- mmm- I want you more." Masato moaned admitting how much he needed his lover.

Ren grabbed both Masato's legs, opening them completely making the blue haired male feeling even more ashamed seeing everything even clearer now, and then he said biting the hot flesh of his lover's back "It can't be helped right Masato? Then I shall love you with all of me, because you deserve everything." Saying that Ren began to pull and push his lover's body up and down wildly and frantically giving Masato all of him, causing strong and deep moans and whimpers of total ecstasy receiving so much love and desire from his lover, who kept thrusting deeper and more intensely inside him driving him crazy the whole night.

* * *

><p>"Say Masa, where's my chocolate?" Ren asked, his arms surrounding Masato's naked body who was laying down next him.<p>

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" Masato asked confused.

"Stop playing dumb Masa, my Valentine's Day chocolate… where is it?" Ren asked again smiling.

"Huh? You don't even like chocolate so I don't have any, besides after what you forced me to do last night you don't deserve any chocolate from anyone." Masato said arrogantly and slightly annoyed and ashamed remembering the embarrassing event from last night.

"C'mon Masa, even if I hate chocolate I can bear with a chocolate per year. Tsk, besides you enjoyed too much what we've done last night. Don't tell me… Don't you love me enough to give me something? It was also my birthday, I deserve something." Ren affirmed feeling upset at his lover's words.

Masato sighed and said looking at the blond "What are you, a child?" He then smiled softly and brought his mouth to Ren's ear whispering "It can't be helped, right Ren? Then I shall love you with all of me, because you deserve everything. Happy birthday, next year we can do the same, of course if we are together… Will we be together, Ren?" Masato grinned with his own question and stood up from the bed, heading to the bathroom inside of their room while Ren continued on the bed completely still and slightly blushed with his lover's voice still resonating inside his ear, making his heart pound.

"Tsk, you're so unfair Hijirikawa Masato… Next year I will make sure to torture you even more." Ren said smiling warmly and closing his light blue eyes softly, falling asleep one more time and dreaming with their next year's love scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you had enjoyed :3 <strong>

**Bye, bye chuu* X/3/X**


End file.
